NASCAR Racing Experience 300
| First race = 1959 | First series race = 1982 | Last race = | Distance = | Laps = 120 (Stage 1: 30 Stage 2: 30 Stage 3: 60) | Previous names = Modified Sportsman Race (1959–1965) Permatex 300 (1966–1977) Sportsman 300 (1978–1981) Goody's 300 (1982–1995) Goody's Headache Powder 300 (1996) Gargoyles 300 (1997) NAPA Auto Parts 300 (1998–2001) EAS/GNC Live Well 300 (2002) Koolerz 300 (2003) Hershey's Kisses 300 (2004) Hershey's Take 5 300 (2005) Hershey's Kissables 300 (2006) Orbitz 300 (2007) Camping World 300 (2008–2009) DRIVE4COPD 300 (2010–2014) Alert Today Florida 300 (2015) PowerShares QQQ 300 (2016–2018) | Most wins driver = Dale Earnhardt and Tony Stewart (7) | Most wins team = Dale Earnhardt, Inc. (8) | Most wins manufacturer = Chevrolet (32) | Surface = Asphalt | Length mi = 2.5 | Turns = 4 }} The NASCAR Racing Experience 300 is the first race of the NASCAR Xfinity Series season, annual race held at Daytona International Speedway. It is held the day before the Daytona 500, and is considered the most prestigious event of the Xfinity Series. Until 2002, it was the only event of the Xfinity Series to be annually held at Daytona International Speedway. Michael Annett won the most recent race, in 2019. History The race originates from races held at the Daytona Beach Road Course during the 1948 NASCAR Modified series season, the first sanctioned races held by the organization. Between 1950 and 1958, the race was held as part of the Modified/Sportsman Series, at the Daytona Beach Road Course. It was held the Friday or Saturday before the track's Grand National Series race. In 1956–1959, a race in the short-lived NASCAR Convertible Division was also held. The race moved to the new 2.5-mile Daytona International Speedway for 1959. It was scheduled the day before the Daytona 500, and ran a distance of either 200 or 250 miles. In 1966, the race became known as the Permatex 300, making it only the second race on the NASCAR schedule to be named for a corporate sponsor (the Motor Trend 500 at Riverside being the first). In 1968 the Permatex 300 was shifted from the Modifieds division to the newly organized NASCAR Late Model Sportsman Division. In 1982, the Late Model Sportsman Division was reorganized into the modern day NASCAR Xfinity Series, and the race was sponsored by Goody's for several years. Incidents In the 1970s and early 1980s, the race was often ridiculed and exploited by local media for its frequent crashes and massive pileups. Several major accidents and fires over the years were blamed on the low level of experience by several of the drivers, and the older equipment used. The level of prestige held by the event, along with the relatively large purses, attracted numerous independent and one-off entries, contributing to the inexperience of drivers in the field. Under current NASCAR rules, drivers must be cleared to race at Daytona and Talladega (added to the second tier series in 1992), requiring enough experience at intermediate tracks to be cleared by NASCAR to participate at Daytona. Drivers who intend to run the 300 will often enter other lower-tier shorter support races, whether it was the former Dash Series race (which ended after 2004 -- it used less powerful cars) or in recent years, the ARCA race the week prior to gain NASCAR clearance, especially if a driver has turned 18 after the preceding October Talladega Camping World Truck Series race the previous October. (Drivers must be 18 to participate in any NASCAR national series race on a track 1.366 miles or longer.) Inclement weather also plagued many early runnings. The 1960 race is notable for having the largest pileup in NASCAR history. On the first lap, 37 cars crashed in turn four (out of a starting field of 68). In 1981 and 2004, the race started on Saturday, but was halted by rain, and finished Monday, the day after the Daytona 500. The 1969 race was red flagged three times for rain and also saw the fatal crash involving Don McTavish, which his whole front of the car ripped off. The 1979 running was shortened by rain and won by Darrell Waltrip. A brutal crash erupted off Turn Two where fire exploded from the Preacher Cox Mercury of Joe Frasson; driver Don Williams was gravely injured in the crash and would die ten years later from the incident. The 2013 race featured two large accidents. With five laps remaining, Michael Annett and Austin Dillon collided and a multi-car crash erupted in the first turn. The race was halted as a red flag was given to clean up the debris. Annett was hospitalized overnight after sustaining bruises on his chest, but was released the following day in time for the Daytona 500, but was ruled out for the following race at Phoenix because of a sternum injury. Following the red flag the race had two laps remaining. Regan Smith and Brad Keselowski moved into the lead on the final lap, but off the fourth turn, Keselowski turned Smith into the wall head on, causing the field to pile in. Kyle Larson had the most significant impact, as his No.32 Chevrolet flew into the tri-oval catch fence, causing its nose to snag a crossover gate, which tore open. The force of the collision dug the engine in, ripping it out of the car. The car's entire front half disintegrated and one front wheel lodged onto the engine and another flew approximately ten rows into the grandstand, injuring 30 spectators (two in critical condition). A total of twelve cars were involved in the crash, but all were unharmed.Associated Press, February 23, 2013 The two spectators that were seriously injured by the debris from Larson's crash were treated at the nearby Halifax Medical Center and were later released. In 2015, two cautions in the final forty laps were caused by separate collisions that included eleven cars. In the first collision, Regan Smith's car flipped over once in the tri-oval, while in the second collision, Kyle Busch collided into a concrete wall head on, suffering a fracture in his leg and foot. As a result of his injuries, Busch was forced to miss the first 11 races of the Sprint Cup Series season. The 2018 race produced the closest finish in any of NASCAR's top three series, when Tyler Reddick edged Elliott Sadler by 0.0004 seconds, making it the closest finish in NASCAR history. Since NASCAR scoring and timing does not measure beyond thousands of a second, the margin of victory was officially listed as 0.000 seconds (with video review which declared Reddick the winner by less than three inches). Analysis after the race by NASCAR timing and scoring officials placed Reddick's margin of victory at 0.0004 seconds. NASCAR.com|date=2018-02-17|work=Official Site Of NASCAR|access-date=2018-02-21|language=en-US}} Participation by Cup Series drivers Since its inception, due to its prestige and prominent position on the Speedweeks calendar, the race has long attracted Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series regulars. Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series regulars have dominated the race since 1981, winning all but nine runnings. Notable Cup regulars who have won the race multiple times include Dale Earnhardt (7 wins), Tony Stewart (7), Darrell Waltrip (5), and Dale Earnhardt Jr. (3). On four occasions, the driver of the race has gone on to win the Daytona 500, which is typically run on the following day: Bobby Allison (1988), Darrell Waltrip (1989), Dale Earnhardt Jr. (2004), Kevin Harvick (2007). Television In the early-1990s, ESPN began airing the race same-day tape delay. From 1997 to 2000, the race was shown live on CBS, which also held broadcast rights to the Daytona 500 at the time. From 2001 to 2006, the live television rights to the race were held by Fox (odd years) and NBC/TNT (even years). The race was shown on ESPN or ESPN2 and was the only event of Speedweeks not shown on the Fox family of networks between 2007 and 2014. Fox Sports 1 started broadcasting the race in 2015 under the current NASCAR television contract. *Jarrett was the guest commentator for the race since Dallenbach was running in the race. Before the rain hit, Wally was caught up in the big one early and dropped out. Since the race didn't get restarted until Monday, Dallenbach took back over since Jarrett left to race the Daytona 500 and head off to Rockingham. Past winners Daytona Beach Road Course *'1955:' Shortened from 125 kilometers (77.9 miles) due to a large crash and fire on the 17th lap which injured 3 drivers and 3 spectators. Daytona International Speedway *'1964:' Race shortened due to late start caused by three-hour rain delay. *'1969:' Three red flags during the race due to rain. 1966 Sportsman Champion Don MacTavish was killed in one of the most violent crashes in NASCAR history. *'1974:' Race scheduled for 108 laps (270 miles) due to energy crisis. *'1979:' Race shortened due to rain. Driver Don Williams (racing driver) was injured during this race. He would spend the next 10 years in a semi comatose state, before finally succumbing to his injuries in 1989. *'1981 and 2004:' Race started on Saturday but finished on Monday due to rain. *'2011:' Tony Stewart wins his 4th straight February race edging Clint Bowyer by 0.007 seconds. *'2014 and 2017-18:' Race extended due to a NASCAR Overtime finish. 2018 took five tries, the most since 2004. *'2015:' Ryan Reed became the first NASCAR driver with Type 1 Diabetes to win a NASCAR-sanctioned race. The race was decided by a last-lap pass. *'2018:' Tyler Reddick beat Elliott Sadler in the closest finish ever in NASCAR, with a margin of victory of 0.0004 seconds. It was also the Xfinity Series’ second longest race in history in most miles run. (The 1985 October Charlotte race was scheduled for 400 miles.) Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins See also *Daytona 500 *NextEra Energy Resources 250 References *''Orlando Sentinel''; microfilm; (1959–1981) Category:1959 establishments in Florida Category:Xfinity Series races Category:NASCAR races at Daytona International Speedway Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1959 Category:Annual sporting events in the United States to the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season-opening Daytona 500 at Daytona International Speedway.